Atlacia
Creator: "I say I'm a dark person but I try to stay opptomistic. I'm a pessimist, but it gives me luck and I tend to be superstiotious." Personality Atlacia is a quiet girl. Often she has her nose in a book. She never seems to talk to others and is mostly left alone. Her looks can kill when interupted and people fear her anger. Though she never gets angry, she does tend to black out when irratated. She shakes when she's nervous and believes she's the weakest person alive. She constantly puts herself down and is a 'glass-half empty girl'. Her thoughts spurn mainly from the rejection she suffered as a child. Often times she won't even try to meet new people, the fear of rejection overpowering the interest. As well she is interested in learning new things, especially when it comes to cultures other than her own and having taken a psychology class in school, she has a pretty good image of what others are thinking. However this usually tends to just annoythe crap outta people. On the other hand, Atlacia is a sweet and caring girl. She's often times too forgiving and ends up with a broken heart or a hurt pride. However time after time she forgives people and has become basically a mat for people to walk on. She keeps those who are close to her almost as close as family and lashes out viciously to their protection. She lets people hurt her feelings and is simply the suffer in silence type. Her mind however is incredible and she can remember with amazing accuracy and forget with almost just as much! Appearance Atlacia is a very pale girl. Almost ghostly pale. Her eyes are almost black and her hair is a dark chestnut. Over her left brow sits a scar from a car accident that her grandmother died in. When she's not wearing her military uniform, she's wearing a casual tee with jeans and a hoodie. Her hair is either wavy and down to her shoulders or pinned up like a bun of sorts. Her voice seems calm and analytical. She never seems to look people in the eyes when she talks and has a habit of staring off into 'space'. As for her walking, it depends on her mood. She could do anything from walk with a confident step and head held high (the usual) or trudge, staring at the ground (depressed) History Atlacia was actually an only child. She was born and her parents divorced a year later. However, she never knew. The first years of her life were the most chaotic. She nearly died in three car crashes and one actually took the life of her grandmother. Atlacia had never been the same since. She believed it was her fault that her grandmother died. She never had a good reason, but it was a belief she stood by and tortured herself with. Not many years later, Atlacia was moved in with her mother where the torture got worse. Her step father was in the military, so they moved around a lot. Atlacia was naturally shy and had a problem making friends, especially when she knew in a few months she'd be leaving anyways. When she moved to Drachma, that's when things got bad. Her mother seemed to snap and Atlacia found herself slaving over chores day and night.One day her mother choked her. Atlacia tried crying out that she couldn't breathe, but to no avail. Blackness was soon turned into whiteness and when shecame to, her mother was still sceaming. Looking back, Atlacia believes she died that day. She believed she had died and was sent back because it wasn't actually her time. Still feeling the sting of the most painful rejection (that of a mother rejecting her child) Arianna plunged herself into the world of book. Here her friends couldn't reject her, even if she didn't excist. Things began to look up, until he came into her life. He treated her like crap, a man named, Allan. He would neglect her and freak out when she demanded to be treated like a human. Discouraged and depressed, she turned to cutting. The emotional pain of rejection more severe than that of pysical pain and it allowed her a release. The wounds were forever there. She still looks at her arm and regrets her decision. Ever since it's been a drug she's tried to get rid of. An addiction she's forever stuck with. However she has met her two best friends, Shan and Monk who help her out. Shan is a proud, narcisist, but he's always been there, and Monk was always the 'affectionate' type, open for a hug. Though their pasts were grim, at least they could get through life with each other. They were the few that she has actually opened to. Her entrance in the military was something she had never exspected. She was not well enough to be a fighter and got sick frequently. Alot of times she'd hide in her office, not coming out for days unend and would be passed out when someone finally realized she was missing. Her mental state of mind is stable, but her body took a huge toll from the stress. Unable to get up the will to actually fight, the military found her more suitable in the world of knowledge and put her in charge of the military libraries and information. She's in some ways a scout, writing down anything or everything she sees and hears and revealing it to the military officials as ordered. Trivia *Nose always in a book *Draws all the time *Never leaves to go anywhere without her sketchpad. *Tough shell, soft insides. *Secretly loves perverts/romantics (though she'll never admit it) *Has extreme paranoia *Has OCD, books must be organized and all doors must be shut. *Fears snakes, NEEDLES, being forgotten, spiders and heights. *Anemic, hypoglycemic and doesn't take care of her health. Category:Militant